Emo Corner: Syrus Style!
by WilderCapall
Summary: The possibly somewhatawaited sixth edition of the Emo Corner series! Syrus Truesdale's got ISSUES, and a cameo from a certain authoress we all know and love is NOT helping!


This is another one I was repeatedly asked for, and look forward to writing, even though the only thing I've ever written for Sy (humor anyway) was Crudmuffin, which was just _weird_. Whatevs. This one's dedicated to 15animefreak15, who went psycho and fainted when I said I'd have it up by Saturday. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I COULDN'T GET IT UP ON TIME! MY BRAIN ASPLODED AND MY PLOT BUNNIES WERE STUCK IN A WELL FOR DAYS!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own GX. Have you _seen_ a psycho, bipolar, emo/goth/punk girl snogging Zane? I didn't think so.

**Emo Corner: Syrus Style!**

"Okay, _okay_, sorry Jaden ran overtime!" I cried as a hysterical Syrus nearly bowled me over on his way to my corner. As he did so, I noticed another reason for his freakout: a fangirl, squeeing and hugging him.

"Shou-kun, why are you sad?!?" she shrieked.

"Shou-kun" scrambled wildly, eyes popping out like a freaked hamster being squeezed by a four-year-old. Or perhaps a chipmunk.

"KAWAII!" squealed the fangirl.

"SAVE ME!!!"

"Oh dear god," I said. "Zane, it's Animefreak."

"You deal with it; I'm reading _Deathly Hallows_."

"Which you'll be done with in about five seconds," I muttered, "but whatever." Recalling a conversation I'd had with the fangirl recently, I screamed, "COOL WHIP!" and chucked a can of it into the hallway. She scrambled to retrieve it, and I shut the door behind her.

Syrus continued to hyperventilate.

"So, Syrus," I said. "What's up?"

"Jaden's ignoring me and Zane's being a stupid emo," he began.

"Hey!" Zane yelled.

"Shut up; you are!" I yelled back. "You were saying, Sy?"

"Well, really, it's mainly the fanfics at this point. Zane's not the only one with fic issues." The chibi shuddered. "_Your_ stuff scares me, and it's _minor_. It's the _crossdressing…_"

"Ah, yes."

"And I feel really weird, cuz I'm _eighteen_ now, and I still look like twelve, if you're being _generous_."

I nodded and tried to look pensive. Having read a few psychology books, I had realized I was a worse shrink than Zane. Looking pensive seemed to be a shrink thing, though.

"And Chazz tries to kill me every time he even _thinks_ about yaoi."

"DIE, SHRIMP!" screamed Chazz. "Wait, where did you get that chainsaw…!? AH! HELP! CRAZY LADY WITH A CHAINSAW!"

"Aw, man, that's _my_ chainsaw…" Kaiser complained.

"I guess Animefreak's still in the hallway…" I said, sweatdropping.

"She's scary," said Syrus.

"If you start throwing stuff, I'm gonna be pissed," I warned.

"Oh, fine," he said, pouting.

"Emma, why was my chainsaw in the hallway?" Zane asked. I sweatdropped again.

"Um…I was cleaning it?"

"Did I kill Yubel in my sleep again and forget to wash it off?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"I seem to do that a lot."

"Yes you do."

"HEY!" Syrus screamed, sounding more squeaky than anything.

"Well excuse_ me_ for developing the plot!"

"What _plot_!? This explosion you call a '_plot'_ consists of random people flipping out over fanfiction and 4kids, and if 'developing' it means giving my brother deadly weapons and allowing fangirls to use me as a stress ball, then I'm going to scream about it!" screamed Syrus.

I blinked.

Zane blinked.

"Erm…Syrus?"

"What!?"

"EVIL CHIPMUNK!" I yelled as a deranged forest rodent launched itself from the windowsill at poor Sy's head.

"AAAHHH!!!"

"BAD CHIPMUNK! BAD!" yelled Zane.

"Um…is this a recurring thing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh yeah. We've had this guy since Sy was a baby; don't ask why he's still around, we don't know either. Hates Sy for some reason—probably the perfume incident—and, well, for some reason he occasionally—oh, there he goes…"

The chipmunk had jumped absurdly high off of Sy's and was now zooming around the room like a furry, sugar-high bouncy ball with a tail.

"Are you sure _he's_ not the speck?" I asked, sweatdropping as the chipmunk bounced off a mirror and tried to attack his reflection. "He's hyper enough. What do you _feed_ him; plain sugar and Mountain Dew?"

"Er…"

"You do, don't you?"

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Syrus shrieked.

At that moment, Animefreak crashed through the door, screaming a war cry and wielding Zane's chainsaw.

All in the room paled instantly; for some reason, the chipmunk turned bright purple.

"I HEARD SHOU-KUN SCREAM!" the girl shrieked hysterically. "WHO DID IT? WHY ARE YOU SAD? I'VE GOT A CHAINSAW AND NO IDEA WHATSOEVER HOW TO USE IT!"

The chipmunk's eyes bugged out to a slightly creepy degree as he squealed and leapt out the window.

Animefreak dropped the chainsaw and resumed squeezing "her adorable Shou-kun" like a teddybear and squeeing at the top of her lungs.

She then abducted him and retreated to her personal, private "Shou-kun Shrine of DOOM".

**END**

Okay, now THAT sucked cheese. Will you _pleeese_ review anyway? puppy eyes

Also, the next Emo Corner edition will be Johan-style, focusing quite a bit on the torture 4kids has inflicted on him. This may not be up for a while, because my English sub is EVIL. Please do not request too much of me; it was crazy just trying to get this one up before Animefreak killed me for being late. XD


End file.
